Bastardos y olvidados
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][AU!Humano][Yaoi][Brasil x Paraguay][Luciano Da Silva x Daniel De Irala] Crecieron tan bonito entre meriendas y jugarretas. Entre llantos y risas. Entre lluvia y barro. Entre el sol y el pasto. Entre guerra y olvido...


**Disclaimer: los personajes acá utilizados son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras de la comunidad del LiveJournal. Yo solamente soy la dueña de lo escrito.**

 **Pareja** : Brasil (Luciano Da Silva) x Paraguay (Daniel de Irala)

Es AU!Humano, ubicado en un momento preciso de la historia (sucesos ocurridos durante y después de la guerra de la Triple Alianza). No ha sido escrito para ofender a nadie, solamente para solventar el gusto por la pareja y mi visión de ellos como personas normales durante esa situación.

Sin más, disfruten.

.

.

 **Bastardos y olvidados**

.

Daniel mira a su alrededor y encuentra un mundo depresivo y angustiante.

.

No tiene mucha idea de lo que es la depresión y la angustia, pero verlo tanto le hace tener conciencia de ello. Ve a su madre cargar con él y con sus primos, ya que su hermana no se encuentra lo suficiente bien para ayudar. Escucha a la mujer agradecer no poder tener más niños…

Porque hay un hombre que llega y que dice ser su padre, sin más, que queda unos días y después otra vez se va.

Y también es el padre de sus primos, es el _esposo_ de su tía.

Daniel no sabía entonces por qué razón decía aquello su madre.

Ni qué tenía que ver no poder tener más hijos, en relación al hombre que llegaba.

Y no entiende la encrucijada de ser primo y hermano de sus primos, ni por qué lo miran mal. Solo sabe que miran peor a otros niños.

Solo sabe que le duelen las rodillas raspadas y le molesta cuando no quieren jugar con él.

La infancia es tan ingenua y bonita…

Incluso siendo un hijo desechado sin apellido paterno.

Fue en la misma época donde también vio llegar a Luciano.

Tenía un buen par de lagrimones en la cara y le acaban de tirar piedras entre los niños de la calle.

.

"Su madre es la hija del zapatero." Explicó su madre a su tía, que seguía en cama con un vientre enorme.

"¿Y dónde estuvo ella?"

"¿En dónde más? Se la llevaron los tíos después de lo que le pasó."

"¿Y por qué volvió?"

Su madre hizo una pausa chiquita, suspirando y tornando la cara de chisme a tristeza.

"Porque no sabían qué hacer con la criatura." Y mencionaron soldados, Brasil y entre más.

.

Tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo bien negro, la piel morenita y labios un poco gruesos.

No hablaba español, no tanto, pero Daniel se hizo entender rápido con él.

Tenían la misma edad.

Ambos eran hijos bastardos, Luciano porque su madre tuvo mala suerte y su padre solo le dio el apellido, Daniel porque su padre era el mismo que el de sus primos.

"De Irala."

"Da Silva."

Crecieron tan bonito entre meriendas y jugarretas.

Entre llantos y risas.

Entre lluvia y barro.

Entre el sol y el pasto.

Entre guerra y olvido...

.

Y Luciano se fue cuando tenían trece años.

.

Volvió a verlo un día.

Estaba distinto.

Lo miraba con cariño, con añoranza, como cualquier amigo que te ve luego de una extensa ausencia.

Pero sobrio.

No había niñez en sus ojos cuando lo volvió a ver.

.

"Estuvo en el ejército."

"¿En el que invadió Paraguay hace unos años?"

Daniel entendió por primera vez lo triste que es el silencio como respuesta.

.

Y no quiso juzgarlo. No sabía qué había que hacer en esos casos.

Había odiado al ejército como todos.

Había repudiado a cada soldado que llegó a quemar banderas y hacerse con las mujeres.

Su amigo no era como esos.

Tenía las manos hilachadas en cicatrices de golpes, de castigos, de vara y látigo.

Luciano no tenía luz de expresión, le faltaba ese brillo matutino que cuando niño tenía pese a las piedras.

Había invadido su media patria y hechos desastres bajo mano ajena.

Era medio paraguayo metido al ejército de Brasil y enviado a casa de nuevo cuando no lo precisaron más.

Tenía los ojos caídos y una mueca insana cuando estaba solo y en su mundo.

Y siempre mangas largas, siempre cubierto aunque los cuarenta grados veraniegos los sofocaran. Y Daniel sabía que ocultaba más marcas.

Porque era un medio brasileño metido en el ejército de Brasil. Y eso no alcanzaba para que lo aceptaran.

Y era tan alentador.

"Te hicieron mierda, ¿no?"

"Estoy bien."

"Yo no pregunté si estabas bien."

"Me gusta tu vincha."

Daniel hizo una mueca por el siempre cambio de tema, sujetando después las manos morenas con las propias.

"Podés hablarme cuando quieras, nde."

Luciano sintió sus ojos aguarse, como si no supiera aquello. También acariciando con sus manos rasposas las de Daniel.

.

Y éste vio una luz, solitaria.

.

Estaban hablando de mujeres cuando salió el tema.

"Yo no besé a ninguna."

"Yo tampoco."

"Se me hace extraño."

"No me gustan…"

Y pasó rápido lo de las miradas sorpresivas.

Daniel había criado a sus primos menores. Había hecho tareas hogareñas y preparado cientos de almuerzos y cenas, limpiado la casa y entre más.

Pero no era por eso que había dicho aquello.

Era porque desde el fondo, desde la parte más escondida y que nadie conocía, sabía que no quería otra mujer que le relegase más trabajo…

Que quizá desde las tardes donde revolvían las sábanas al dormir la siesta entre los dos, desde que miraba la piel y los ojos de Luciano y le gustaban, desde que el brillo ausente lo hizo extrañarlo como nunca. Desde tener ganas de él y no de alguna chica, desde entonces…

.

No lo sorprendió el arrebato a su boca, de algo torpe que buscaba aprobación.

Quizá era lo único bueno en la vida de Luciano, por eso vio venir la acción, quizá el moreno no tenía real interés (aunque eso después lo desmentiría) y solo deseaba complacer la clara indirecta que le envió...

Pero correspondió, envolviendo las manos alrededor de su cuello y dejándose llevar por la emoción de su corazón latiendo desaforado, el placer de los labios gruesos encendiendo los propios.

.

Ninguno había besado antes a nadie, pero ni lo malo del beso les detuvo para la sensación bonita que le dejó.

Y entonces todo a escondidas.

Entre los árboles escondidos, entre la noche que los camuflaba, en la caseta del fondo de la casa del viejo abuelo de Luciano, donde los caballos se cobijaban del frío y tenían montones de paja en los que echarse.

Cuando el día les daba un momento para recordarse que no eran simplemente amigos.

Y cuando la noche les hace saber que son muchísimo más...

Cuando le envuelve la cintura con las piernas y jadea de gusto por la fricción de sus cuerpos.

.

A Daniel le gusta el calor, en especial el que Luciano desprende cada vez que está con él (o en general, no se molestó en distinguir si lo hacía siempre o solo entonces). Le gusta la presión en su bajo vientre y las mordidas a sus labios, a su cuello, a su pecho. Le gustan los escalofríos por sentir las manos paseándose entre tímidas y fogosas.

Le gustan los te quiero y el aliento en su oreja, sobre su piel, tratándolo tosco y sin saber muy bien.

Igual que la piel morena llena de cicatrices imborrables de un maltrato que queda en el olvido en tal momento.

Incluso le gusta el despoje y la dolorosa sensación.

Le gusta porque es Luciano.

Porque le murmura disculpas pese a haber hecho lo posible por evitarle el dolor, y porque al moverse con cuidado, toca sin querer algo que le gusta.

Y le gusta a Luciano el sabor de su piel salada y tibiecita, suave. Le gustan sus jadeos y gemidos, sus quejas y pedidos de avances.

Le gusta cuando se llevan al límite entre sí.

Le gusta sin dudas que le haga empujar más profundo, que sacuda su cuerpo sin miramientos y le llene la cabeza de pasto seco y paja.

Y sus mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillantes…

Le gusta cada vez que hacen el amor y lo tiene de frente.

.

Incluso cuando un día desaparecen.

.

Cuando nadie sabe dónde fueron ni por qué no volvieron.

Cuando pasan a estar solos y perdidos para todos, en un lugar donde nadie los mal ve.

Porque escondidos del mundo nadie puede decirles que hacen mal.

Si no los ven no hacen nada mal.

.

Los hijos bastardos y olvidados,

Que se aman con todo y en deshonra,

Por años.

 **Fin**


End file.
